Barbaric traditions
by LillyRed
Summary: Ginny can not belive what her father is making her do.So she trys to take the easy way out.5 years later find out what happens. Chapter 2 up
1. Bounce

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I have murdered J.K.Rowlin and stolen her story. Its mine, damm it. MINE! (Have veritaserum poured down throat) Fine, I don't own anything (sob)

Also you will find that Ginny has a gift for languages- ((example of translation - the language it is.)). I don't know any of these languages so I am using an online translator. Don't sue me if I'm butchering the language. Corrections would be welcome

**Bounce**

Ginny stood by the wall at the top of the astronomy tower.

She looked down.

Shit, that was a long way down.

She drew back hastily and gulped.

Okay one more try, Ginny inched forward and peered over again.

Nope, still scared shitless she thought as she nearly fell over the wall in her haste to get away from it.

She ran through the ideas of suicide, there had to be another way!

Death by drug over dose – Muggle, couldn't get any.

Gun to head- Again Muggle, couldn't get one.

Hang herself- too long and painful.

Cut her wrist- again too long and painful.

Jump off a tall tower- I'm a wimp.

"Come on this is the only way, you can do it," she muttered to herself

It was a barbaric tradition and she would teach them that they could not do this to girls!

It was sexist. Maybe her death would stop it. She smiled, that was it, she would be helping others if she killed herself.

She should be allowed to marry whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted. But noooooo, the boys had all married mudbloods and halfbloods, someone had to keep the blood pure and she was the only one not married. Apparently the Weasleys had been doing it for centuries. They all didn't want purebloods so to preserve there blood, they youngest always had an arranged marriage. It was tradition. Well they could take their tradition and shove it up their ass. She would show them, they wouldn't be able to continue their tradition if she was dead. Don't worry future youngest, she thought, you can't be forced to marry if you don't exist. I'll save you!

Without giving herself a chance to reconsider, she quickly climbed up onto the wall.

She stood still for a second and then gently, she leaned forward and allowed herself to fall.

Time seemed to stand still and she laughed happily.

I'm flying! She thought

She looked down and noticed that the ground was coming up awful fast.

She waited peacefully for the impact and it finally came.

She closed her eyes and smiled again.

Then she felt a flicker of doubt, this wasn't right, she was suppose to be in pain.

She opened her eyes again... and found herself once again in the air

Damm her magical ability's!

She'd bounced!

After bouncing a little more, her magic gently let her float down to the ground.

She got up and stomped her foot.

Neuk het, she shouted. ((Fuck it - Dutch))

Then she sighed, a resigned feeling settling over her.

Fine she would marry the basted.

She could always insult him in different languages, yes, she decided, that will be fun.

So with a small smile on her face, she trudged back to the castle and her bed.

Scene break

Hope you enjoyed.

If anyone can tell me how to get a banner or could make a banner for me , please contact me!

Thanks.

Africanflame


	2. 5 Years later

Well here is the next chapter (I know it is soon, but im in a writing mood).

((Example of translation - the language it is)).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sob) when im finished this im killing myself.

Scene Break

Five Years Later:

After that eventful night 5 years before, Ginny had accepted the arranged marriage to Draco Malfoy.

So when she graduated at the end of that year they married.

The wedding had consisted of the Weasley friends and family sitting on one side glaring at the Malfoy friends and family, who sat on the other side and glared back.

So much for best day of your life…… and that night, she could safely tell you that all the rumors at Hogwarts were completely untrue. It was a first for both of them.

She still had no idea why Lucius had approached her father with an offer of marriage for his son, or why her father had accepted, after all the Weasleys and Malfoys were still enemies and always would be. None of her brothers had spoken to her since that day, of cause they hadn't been told it was arranged. They all had wives who they loved and who loved them back.

A year later, Ginny had a son and Draco had his heir.

She looked over at her beautiful son and smiled.

If there was one reason she was happy about her marriage, it was him

His name was Brandon Casey Malfoy

Brandon was Irish meaning a raven

Casey was Gaelic meaning Brave, Vigilant

It was him to a T

Brandon had his father's platinum blond hair, steely gray eyes and was in general, like his father.

But he had Ginny's smile and laugh.

She still insulted him in different languages and once a year he would get fed up with it and learn whatever language she had chosen that year.

Of cause by the time he had learnt enough to understand, she would be onto the next language.

He always finished learning the languages though as it meant he didn't need an interpreter when dealing with foreign clients; he said they like you better if you talk their language.

So far he has learned

Dutch

Portuguese

German

Romanian and

Italian

He already knew French, as Malfoy Manor was in France.

He is just getting accomplished in Italian and she had decided to switch to Norwegian.

Ginny looked up from where she was playing with Brandon when she heard the soft pop of apparition.

Brandon looked up in excitement. "Daddy", he shouted, running to meet him, Ginny following a little slower.

She came into the foyer just in time to see Draco sweep Brandon into his arms and hug. Though he didn't love her, she had no doubt that he loved their son.

"Ciao Ginny, come era il suo giorno", he asked ((Hello Ginny, how was your day -Italian)).

"Era il ringraziamento lei molto piacevole, il vostro"? ((It was very nice thank-you, yours? -Italian))

He was trying to show off, so before he could answer, she showed off her Norwegian.

De kan da godt stans viser seg, fordi De aldri slår meg, Jeg vet mye mer enn De, De stukket-opp plug ((You may as well stop showing off, because you will never beat me.

I know much more than you, you stuck-up pig - Norwegian)).

She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it, it was too much fun!

Draco just laughed, he had accepted that he would never beat his wife in this area a long time ago. He smiled, "What language do I have to learn now"?

She smiled in return and laughed. "Norwegian", she replied.

"Very well", he said, "We'll start next week".

They didn't love each other, but they were very good friends.

Scene Break

Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review!

If it wasn't obvious in the story, Ginny is teaching him to speak the languges, that's how they became friends.

Africanflame


	3. African lessons of love

Hay guys

I hope someone was waiting for this.

Disclaimer: I BOUGHT IT, IT'S MINE YIPPIE (wake up from dream) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT IT, GIVE IT BACK, IT'S MINE (sob)!

((Example of translation - the language it is)). I don't know any of these languages so I am using an online translator. Don't sue me if I'm butchering the language. Corrections would be welcome.

Sorry it is such a short chappie

Hope you enjoy

**African lessons of love ( 3 years later). **

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Afrikaans NOT African," Ginny said, exasperated.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, that African sounds better," Draco replied with a smirk, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Draco and Ginny were in the middle of a language lesson. This year was Afrikaans or as Draco liked to call it, African.

Over the last 3 years Draco had learned:

Norwegian

Simple Chinese

And now Afrikaans

"Fine," Ginny shouted "I give up, let's move on."

"Alright," Ginny said, "let's try a simple sentence, Ek is swanger." (( I am pregnant - Afrikaans))

Draco thought for a moment, "Umm, I am……….WHAT!"

Ginny giggled, "Ja Draco, Ek is swanger." ((Yes Draco, I am pregnant – Afrikaans))

"Woohoo," Draco shouted, " I'm going to be a father!"

Ginny giggled again, " Draco you already are a father!"

" I know, its just maybe this time it will be a girl, I've always wanted a girl."

Ginny smiled and Draco couldn't help himself, he leaned over and captured her lips with his. Gradually Ginny relaxed and Draco deepened the kiss. "Ginny, I love you," he whispered. Ginny's heart skipped a beat and she smiled again. "I love you too," she whispered back. With a cry of delight, Draco captured her lips again, fully intending to spend the rest of the evening right there. Ginny couldn't say she minded.

Scene break

Outside the door a house elf tiptoed away, he would take care of young master Brandon tonight.

It had taken the two of them 8 years to admit they loved each other and he would make sure no one disturbed them at least not tonight.

Scene Break

Yes, that's done. You have no idea how nerve wracked I am, this chapter has given me hell.

Hope you enjoyed

Africanflame


End file.
